


Movement 6: Static

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Series: Fiction Drabbles I Write During English Class [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Skype Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse





	Movement 6: Static

Static. The call was full of static. "Dave -" John spoke directly into his microphone, "Can you hear me?" His internet must be going out again. The weather in Washington had been hellish, thunderstorms creating power surges more than a few times a day for the past week. 

"Barely. What's going on?"

"The weather is fucking up my internet again."

"Oh."

John quickly slid off his headset as the noise grew louder. "I'm gonna go check on the router. Give me a few minutes." 

Standing up, he ran downstairs to the living room, looking at the internet router to see the light wasn't even blinking. He sighed, sauntering back up the stairs.

"Everything seems to be just fine." He could hear Dave sigh on the other end of the Skype call. "Alright then." At the sound of Dave's voice, the static died down just a bit. "I think it's reconnecting. Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're still there." 

"Why would I not be here?" 

"I dunno." John visibly shrugged, though neither of them had their webcams on. 

There really wasn't a lot to talk about in their calls. Usually they just sat in silence (or in this case, static). Sometimes they made small talk. It wasn't as awkward as when they first started calling each other on a daily basis. 

Dave spoke up on his end - John could hear the beginning of a word, then a break. No background noise. It was almost like...

Of course. The call dropped, and  _right_ as it was starting to reconnect. 

TG: did you hear me  
EB: did you say something? it cut out right as you started.  
TG: i said i love you  
EB: love you too. do you want me to call again? sorry about my shitty internet.  
TG: i don't have any more time to talk today anyway  
EB: shame.  
TG: ill talk to you tomorrow  
EB: okay  


It always happened like this. Silence in their calls. The occasional "I love you."


End file.
